


Voiceless

by Nad98



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98
Summary: Once more Logan gets talked over. This time Virgil goes after him, determined to figure out what is going on.Requested on Tumblr by anon.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Voiceless

Virgil walked into the living room in the commons as a loud discussion was emerging. With a frown he pulled off his headphones and watched how Roman shouted at Janus while crying, as the latter threw back hissing remarks. Patton had positioned himself between the two and was trying to stop them for naught.

For a moment Virgil just stared at them frozen from the heat and venom of their words and then was about to turn away as he spotted Logan standing behind Roman. And something was strange about him.

Virgil stayed and saw how the teach opened his mouth to interfere but –

He didn’t get a noise out. It was drowned by other voices, loud and angry. And yet Logan tried again. Tried to say something but again there came no sound. Nothing that could go against the ongoing fight and he pulled back. Stepped back.

Virgil’s heart sunk. Logan’s eyes were cast down and his hands were limply hanging by his sides and he sunk out, while nobody noticed him even disappearing.

For a moment Virgil thought about shutting them all up and telling them to get their fucking act together but then decided against it. First, he should check on Logan. And so, he stepped out of the living room and went to Logan’s door. Logan had asked him to respect his boundaries and right now it seemed to be important to the teach that at least somebody did.

Only a few moments later he stood in front of the dark wooden door with the silver sign with Logan’s name on it. Roman had put a star sticker in the left corner of the sign and despite complaining about it, Logan had never taken it off.

“ _Not one for sentiment_ , what a joke,” Virgil muttered under his breath and then cleared his throat and knocked at the door.

Nobody answered.

“Logan? Dude? You in there?” Virgil asked after a minute.

He heard something shuffle and decided on a whim of courage to open the door. And open the door he did. Before he could properly look around in the living room, he heard a creaking and his eyes flew over to staircase, where he got a glimpse of Logan’s feet disappearing form his view. With a sigh Virgil closed the door behind himself and walked towards the stairs.

“Lo, I’ve seen you and I’m coming upstairs. Just so you know,” Virgil warned him and made sure to step very audibly on the steps, so Logan could make out how far he had come.

As he climbed the stairs, he caught sight of the ceiling on the upper floor which was not really a ceiling but the night sky. The Milky Way in its full beauty and he had to refocus for a moment before he could concentrate again on the teacher that was fleeing from him. And finally, he stood in the second floor and looked down the hallway in the direction of the bedroom.

Virgil froze. Then he made three large steps forwards and dropped onto his knees next to Logan.

The logical side, usually so seemingly unaffected was sitting on the floorboard, back pressed against the wall and hands pressed over his mouth, shaking by emotions he didn’t seem to understand.

Virgil’s eyes darted over Logan’s face, thinking about what he needed to do next, how he could help him, and Logan tried to scramble away from him. Immediately, Virgil pulled away, gave him more space and Logan stopped moving for a moment. Then he lifted his gaze for a second, only to cast his eyes down again, while otherwise facing him.

And then Logan tried to say something.

“I- I apolog- apolo-”

He got stuck on the “dʒ” phone and pressed his hands over his mouth. Virgil felt something inside himself break. Logan stuttering like this with a voice so small and hoarse, in so much distress and looking as if he had just lost his whole worth as Logic, made it only worse.

“It’s okay teach,” Virgil whispered still keeping his distance and trying to smile at the stuttering side.

At that Logan started to cry. Hiccups mixed with whimpering sounds and Virgil wasn’t sure if he was still properly breathing anymore. Logan’s voice was not cooperating with him and Virgil had entered his space without his permission.

Logan must feel extradited.

At once a thought rushed through Virgil’s mind and he slipped out of his hoodie. Carefully he observed how Logan followed his movements through the crying and then held his hoodie close in front of himself and forced himself to keep his breathing steady.

“Lo, can I give you my hoodie? It always makes me feel like I’m save,” Virgil said softly still focused to not move or speak to harshly.

Logan watched him under tears and Virgil saw him considering his options. It took a while, but Virgil remained patient and eventually Logan nodded and moved a little away from the wall. Gingerly Virgil slide to his side and helped him slip inside his hoodie. One arm after the other.

For a moment Logan seemed a little surprised. Virgil guessed it was because his hoodie was heavy, almost like a weighted blanket. But then Logan slowly quieted down a little and slumped together, letting the weight weigh down on him and calm him. Like a hawk Virgil kept staring at him and observed how he inched a little into his direction.

A short glance. Virgil gave a curt smile and put his arm around Logan. He held him and rocked softly back and forth until Logan had stopped crying entirely.

Virgil let a few more minutes pass until he quietly remarked: “Your ceiling is kinda amazing, Lo.”

“Thank you,” was Logan’s response.

Virgil looked into his face and saw him observing him with pressed together lips. It was as if he was still too afraid to talk.

“You’ve always taken time to listen to all of our antics, teach. To even take part of the things you dislike or are uncomfortable with. I’ll take the time to listen to everything you want and need to say, no matter how long it takes. It’s okay. I won’t judge and I won’t interrupt you.”

Finally, Virgil saw him looking a little steadier and then Logan took a tiny breath. Patiently Virgil waited and eventually Logan said: “Your - hoodie is – very heavy. Is its weight intended to mi- mim- copy the func- func- functions of a weighted blanket?”

Virgil listened to the stutters and the dryness of Logan’s voice. He summoned a glass of water, handed it to Logan and answered: “Yes, it substitutes for a weighted blanket. Do you want to drink this glass of water for me? Your voice doesn’t sound so good.”

And Logan nodded and took the glass with trembling hands. Virgil had not filled it to the top, so nothing spilled and Logan managed to take a few big sips and cleared his throat followed with a noise of relief.

“Better?” Virgil asked.

“Yes,” Logan replied and let himself lean a little more against Virgil.

They both then looked up to the ceiling and remained quiet for a few minutes. Virgil didn’t want to press Logan too much. He was a little more stable now but nowhere near okay yet. 

“Uhm, teach? Can I ask you something?”

Logan did not look at him when he answered: “Is it about my voice?”

“Yeah… would you rather I would not ask?”

Logan gulped.

“No, one question is okay.”

Virgil nodded a little and contemplated for a moment.

“Is your voice breaking because we haven’t listened to you for so long?”

Logan tilted his head from one side to the other, eyes heavy and head clouded.

“That is probably a factor of it… But it got worse when J-Janus pulled me out of the convers- convers- conversa- conversation. Since then my throat hurts very bad and the stut- stuttering started soon after. It’s very undi- undig- embarr- embarra- stupid.”

Logan sounded endlessly sad as he had to correct his word choice so often until he found a word that cooperated with his lips. Virgil only drew circles over his back and Logan leaned into the touch. He then looked at Virgil and Virgil understood. Logan was tired. He had fought hard today, but now it was okay to rest for the day.

In silence the two kept sitting on the floor. Virgil watched the stars. Watched their twinkling and their shine. It truly was beautiful. So huge and endless like the mind of his logical friend. He’d help him speak up tomorrow. He’d tell him that he was sorry for being so caught up with his own fear that he had talked over him as well. He would do that tomorrow.

Yes, Virgil was determined to do so.

At once he felt Logan’s head falling on his shoulder. Surprised he saw the side fallen asleep against him and supressed a chuckle after realizing so much. Careful he adjusted himself without waking Logan up, and placed one arm under the hollows of his knees and the other over his back and lifted him from the floor. Slowly he walked towards the bedroom and carried the logical side into his bed.

Carefully, Virgil placed him onto the matrass and then put the covers over him. Then he sat down on a wing chair in the corner of the room.

Tonight he was to be the warden of their pocket protector, and Virgil made himself comfortable under the faint light the billions of stars provided and the soft breathing from his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the request! If someone wants to hit me up send me an ask on my Tumblr [nadiestar](https://nadiestar.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and please take care and have a wonderful day❤️


End file.
